Nael van Darnus
Nael Van Darnus, nascida como Eula Darnus e também conhecida como O Corvo Branco (白銀 の 凶 鳥, Hakugin no Magatori, ou The White Raven em inglês), é o principal antagonista do enredo do Final Fantasy XIV original. A Legatus da Legião VII enviado para a frente ocidental, ela apresenta uma filiação distinta em seu falecido pai, uma das figuras fundadoras do Império Garlean, e um descendente dos Allagans. Ela carrega uma gunhalberd chamada Bradamante, disse ser nomeada após uma donzela guerreira que ele havia matado. Perfil Aparência Eula Darnus era uma Garlean de alta estatura com pele clara, olhos azuis claros e longos cabelos brancos. Como todos os Garleans de sangue puro, ela possui o "terceiro olho" em sua testa. Como Nael van Darnus, ela usa uma armadura prata de corpo inteiro com roupas de Oriente Médio e um capacete parecido com um crânio com chifres escondendo seu rosto, tudo semelhante a uma armadura de Garlean. A parte superior do capacete tem um design semelhante a um corvo branco com asas abertas, criatura que inspirou seu apelido. Quando influenciada por Dalamud (e mais tarde por Bahamut, os olhos de Nael brilham em vermelho. Ela carrega sua arma nas costas. Depois de se tornar Nael Deus Darnus no Holocharts, ela se torna semelhante a um wyrm devido à influência de Bahamut, obtendo asas e garras. Nael ainda mantém uma parte humanóide mostrando seu rosto original e uma estrutura corporal feminina. Ela fica pele roxa e asas com detalhes dourados. Ela usa uma tiara e seus olhos estão vermelhos enquanto o olho de Garlean está brilhando. Personalidade Todos acreditam que Nael é um homem é implacável, até mesmo o seu próprio povo, em parte por causa de sua descida à insanidade, se tornando uma figura imponente e temida por muitos. Ela considera todas as crenças como ideais pagãos, mostrando devoção apenas à lua menor Dalamud, acreditando que o movimento do império contra Eorzea é de sua intervenção divina para purgar o mundo. Nael se considera a salvação do mundo, vendo uma potencial luz no nada. Apesar de pertencer ao Império Garlean, Nael não faz distinção entre amigo nem inimigo quando se depara com a oposição, olhando todos do alto e vendo todos como tolos, até mesmo com o seu próprio imperador. Nael gosta de maneirismos teatrais, usando gestos nobres enquanto conversa com aqueles que considera inferiores. Habilidades Sendo um dos Legatus de Garlean, Nael é um dos guerreiros mais talentosos do império. Ela é uma habilidosa Lancer, tendo acesso a dois de seus mais fortes Weapon Skills. Sua arma de fogo pode drenar o aether de um nódulo etéreo e disparar como feixe de alta energia. Darnus pode se teletransportar a curtas distâncias sem precisar se sintonizar com um Aetheryte. Depois de ser alimentada por Dalamud, Darnus ganhou a capacidade de absorver a energia vital de outros seres e de animar golems de pedra. Durante a batalha final, ela poderia alterar o fluxo de aether em volta de Rivenroad para capturar fragmentos de Dalamud e atraí-los como pequenos meteoros. Ao ativar as runas mágicas das ruínas, ela ganhou a habilidade de liberar um feixe de energia capaz de devastar toda a área. História Início da vida Nascida em Garlemald como Eula Darnus, ela era a filha mais velha da Casa Darnus e a herdeira dos segredos de sua família do Império Allagan. Eula sonhava em se tornar uma quirúrgica, uma posição regular de uma dama Garlean de seus pais. Ela seguiu seu irmão mais velho, Nael, para o exército imperial, mas seu sonho morreu quando Nael voltou para casa mortalmente ferido no que ele dizia ser uma missão mal concebida que seu pai ordenou. Eula foi incapaz de salvar seu irmão e, ela assassinou seu pai, fazendo parecer como se ele morresse de uma doença. Eula pegou o nome e a vida de seu falecido irmão e subiu ao poder, tornando-se Legatus em seu lugar. A primeira coisa que "Nael" fez foi executar publicamente os oficiais e a guarda do pai. A transformação de Eula foi tão completa que ela acreditava ser o verdadeira Nael. Rumores começaram a se espalhar por Garlemald que Nael teve uma mão na morte de seu pai. No entanto, onde a maioria dos líderes garleans condenaria tal comportamento de sua elite, o Imperador Solus zos Galvus via o potencial de Nael de alguém que não deixaria nada para alcançar seus objetivos. Projeto do Meteoro Dez anos antes dos eventos do jogo original, Nael começou a investigar o conhecimento Allagan para resolver o problema de subjugar nações rivais. Depois de restaurar um antigo artefato Allagan mantido pela Casa Darnus, Nael viu que era capaz de interagir com a lua menor, Dalamud. Nael queria que o império estudasse o transmissor lunar para recriar o feitiço esquecido "Meteoro". O imperador aprovou o projeto e o artefato foi estudado na Cidadela de Bozja, perto do leste, onde ocorreu a primeira tentativa de invocar Dalamud. O experimento eliminou a cidadela e seus habitantes. Nael testemunhou o evento de longe, o que danificou ainda mais sua sanidade. Após a destruição de Bozja, Nael tentou explicar ao imperador que o incidente havia adiantado o projeto, e que a queda de Dalamud poderia ser controlada para que não fosse uma ameaça ao império. No entanto, o imperador cancelou o Projeto Meteoro e enviou a VIIª Legião de Van Darnus para as estações do teatro oriental. No ano de 1572 da Sexta Era Astral, após o fracasso do império na Batalha nos céus de Silvertear, Nael van Darnus, agora comumente conhecido como o Corvo Branco, retornou do teatro oriental alegando ter descoberto uma maneira de controlar A queda de Dalamud. Nael queria invocar a lua vermelha em Eorzea para purificá-la dos rituais maciços homens-feras de invocar seus primals. Embora o projeto não tenha sido visto com bons olhos por muitos no império, o imperador o ressuscitou, desconsiderando os planos de Nael com a lua, sendo o único a saber o que Dalamud realmente traria. Antes do Meteoro (1.0) Depois de ser enviada a Eorzea com sua VIIª Legião, o Corvo Branco visitou alguns acampamentos para avisar os aventureiros sobre os falsos profetas conhecidos como "Archons" depois de saber como um homem chamado Urianger previa a próxima calamidade. Nael encontra o Aventureiro que derrotou Ifrit, perguntando por seu nome por sair vitorioso contra um primal. Depois de alegar que as mudanças em Dalamud eram de caráter imperial para o melhoramento da terra, Darnus viu que o aventureiro e seu grupo não estavam interessados em se juntar à causa imperial. O Legatus drenou a energia de um portão aethereo próximo usando a Bradamante e disparou a energia desencadeada destruindo o portão. falam sobre o que o Project Meteoro traria.]] Em uma missão mais tarde, o jogador é capaz de usar o echo para ver o passado de um soldado Gridaniano, que Darnus silenciou por espionar uma conversa entre ele e Gaius Van Baelsar. Nesse diálogo, Darnus tenta convencer Gaius que apenas conquistar Eorzea não é suficiente para parar os primals; a magia Allagan proibida Meteor devia ser lançada na terra para eliminá-los. Gaius, no entanto, não concorda com esse ponto de vista, devido à natureza imprevisível de Dalamud até Darnus revelar que ele pode encontrar os três lápides necessários para controlar totalmente a magia Meteor. Após Garuda ser derrotada, Darnus revela que as mortes dos primals são a chave para acessar o poder de Dalamud ao contar vai deixar o aventureiro viver o suficiente para destruir os outros primals para ele. Logo depois, a construção de Castrum Novum foi terminada, e o transmissor lunar colocado dentro dele iria chamar Dalamud para Eorzea. No entanto, devido aos esforços das Grandes Companhias de Eorzea e vários aventureiros, o dispositivo foi destruído com sucesso. Cheio de raiva, Nael facilmente derrota o grupo e é subitamente envolvido em uma luz vermelha, que ele afirma ser o poder do próprio Dalamud. Com esse poder, ele mais uma vez ataca, deixando o grupo de aventureiros gravemente feridos e caminha, dizendo que ele ainda tem os meios para purificar Eorzea com os poderes do Dalamud. Não muito tempo depois, as companhias foram capazes de rastrear a localização de Nael para perto das ruínas Allagan em Camp Glory. Um grupo de ataque foi rapidamente montado e enviado para a região, apenas para encontrar o Rivenroad. Usando a ilha flutuante como um altar, Nael envia rochas ígneas caindo do Dalamud para o campo. Antes da equipe chegar no Enterprise. Perdendo uma batalha feroz, esperando para usar a equipe como oferenda de sacrifício, Nael recorreu a se banhar na luz de Dalamud por mais poder, e perder o que restava de sua mente e se tornar um ser de puro ódio e destruição. Mas acaba derrotado, o corpo de Darnus torna-se pura energia e desaparece em fiapos de luz deixando apenas sua gunhalbred. Após sua morte, a sombra de Nael assombrou os aventureiros, aparecendo em seus pesadelos, nos quais ela matava tanto Garleans quanto soldados Eorzeanos, incluindo o Circle of Knowing e os líderes da Aliança Eorzeana antes de matar o próprio aventureiro. Os esforços dos aventureiros que derrotaram Darnus foram em vão já que o Dalamud continuou a descer até que o primal Bahamut se libertou de dentro dele na Batalha de Carteneau, desencadeando sobre Eorzea a vasta destruição conhecida como a Sétima Calamidade. ''A Realm Reborn'' (2.0) Nael deus Darnus ressuscitou e sua essência acabou na posse de Bahamut, ela foi recriada dentro da Binding Coil como um guardião. Cinco anos depois sua Gunhalberd foi encontrada por Gilgamesh, mas ela é roubada pelo oque Gilgamesh descreveu como "um pássaro demônio", referindo-se a Nael. Gilgamesh encontrou uma cópia falsa, enquanto Nael retornou à Binding Coil of Bahamut com sua Bradamante. Durante a assistência de Alisaie na primeira parte do Binding Coil of Bahamut, eles vêem o que parecia ser Darnus fazendo uma breve aparição ao lado de Louisoix observando a cabeça de Bahamut juntos, mas a figura do "Corvo Branco" parece passar despercebida por Alisaie. Quando o aventureiro e Alisaie chegam no Outer Coil, eles encontram Nael Van Darnus esperando atrás da porta de entrada da área. Nael se aproxima e revela-lhes que o original Nael Van Darnus pereceu na véspera de Calamidade e que seu corpo não é nada mas um escudo para Bahamut colocar em sua influência, nomeando-o Nael Deus Darnus. Deus Darnus avisa a equipe que eles devem se aventurar mais profundo ni Second Coil of Bahamut, eles terão que responder a ele. Após fazer isso, Nael salta da borda da entrada e desaparece nas profundezas do calabouço. thumb|200px|left|Deus Darnus transformado. Ao chegar aos Holocharts, ela e o Aventureiro encontram-se em uma a Riven Road, onde Deus Darnus os espera. Dizendo-lhes que a sua presença é um insulto no seu lugar de descanso, Deus Darnus diz a eles que eles vão morrer antes Alisaie bate no capacete do Legatus com uma magia Ruin, revelando uma mulher de cabelo branco a marca de nascença Garlemald. Deus Darnus é revelado ser o que restava do Darnus original após uma fração sua essência ser recuperado por Bahamut e usado para criar um artificial sendo à semelhança de Darnus com elementos de sua memória. Enlouquecido, Deus Darnus se transforma em um monstro e convoca Bradamante antes de ser derrotado pelo aventureiro. thumb|200px|Nael morto por Louisoix. Depois de sua derrota Nael consegue se levantar, recupera sua sanidade, e ao mesmo tempo confusos sobre seu corpo atual, em última instância aceita que ele foi escravizado por Bahamut. Amaldiçoando sua fraqueza por sucumbir ao próprio poder que ele tinha tentado purgar do mundo, ele deixa claro que o Projeto Meteor tinha sido uma ideia apenas dele. Uma vez Alisaie se apresentou como a neta de Louisoix. Louisoix então mata Nael com uma lança de luz. Em seus momentos finais Nael viu uma imagem de Dalamud, o símbolo do plano que, finalmente, lhe custou a vida, mas apesar disso, ele ainda ficou maravilhado com sua beleza. Durante os eventos do patch 2.3 "Defenders of Eorzea", é revelado que a arma mais destrutiva da antiga Allag, Omega, foi enterrada abaixo do Carteneau Flats. Raubahn Aldynn especula que a razão pela qual Nael van Darnus escolheu aquele lugar para derrubar Dalamud cinco anos atrás foi para garantir a destruição da única arma que poderia detê-la. Jogabilidade Nael Van Darnus é enfrentada como o chefe final do enredo da Sétima Era Umbral. Depois de perder a primeira luta, ela é conectado por Dalamud e ganha acesso a novas habilidades como Nael Deus Darnus. Em A Realm Reborn o Deus Darnus ressuscitado e enfreitado como o chefe final do Second Coil of Bahamut. Em Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Nael deus Darnus é um chefe da raid suprema Unending Coil of Bahamut. Triple Triad Criação e desenvolvimento Após seu lançamento original, Final Fantasy XIV recebeu críticas pesadas, provocando um pedido oficial de desculpas e a substituição de sua equipe de desenvolvimento. Para revitalizar o jogo, Naoki Yoshida foi escolhido como o novo diretor e produtor, substituindo Nobuaki Komoto e Hiromichi Tanaka. Uma vez que foi decidido que o jogo seria fechado e reformulado em A Realm Reborn, a versão original iniciou a história da sétima era umbral, o que justificaria o folclore sobre o fechamento do jogo até o seu relançamento. Um novo vilão foi introduzido como o principal antagonista da versão original: Nael van Darnus. Nael foi mencionado pela primeira vez no patch 1.18, embora ele aparecesse como um personagem controlado pelo gamemaster conhecido como "Legatus Darnus" ao lado de outros gamemasters conhecidos como "Tribunus Luscus" e "Tribunus Atilus", dizendo aos jogadores para ajudá-lo a encontrar e capturar. Urianger Augurelt a quem ele declarou um falso profeta. Ela apareceu como um personagem não-jogável para o cenário principal pela primeira vez no patch 1.19, sendo apresentada como o principal antagonista. Gênero O gênero de Nael foi tratado de maneira diferente dependendo da língua. Desde 1.0 Nael apareceu usando um modelo de elezen masculino, uma das razões pelas quais ela era considerada um homem, causando choque ao remover sua máscara. Na versão japonesa, a falta de dublagem em 1.0 e os pronomes de gênero deixaram o gênero de Nael um mistério que não foi revelado até que ela removeu sua máscara em A Realm Reborn. Nesta versão, após a sua derrota, ela recupera a sua sanidade e identifica-se como mulher. A versão em Inglês teve que usar pronomes de gênero e a equipe de localização escolheu usar termos masculinos, fazendo com que o rosto de Nael revelasse uma reviravolta bizarra que foi inexplicada até a revelação de sua identidade como Eula Darnus quase dois anos depois. Ao contrário da versão japonesa, Nael não recupera sua sanidade completamente após sua derrota, então ela não reconhece seu corpo feminino, fazendo com que Alisaie acredite que o corpo é produto de "suas" memórias modeladas por Bahamut. Música tema Nael Van Darnus tem seu próprio leitmotif, tocado principalmente durante sua conversa com Gaius Van Baelsar e novamente quando ele fere o jogador na destruição do transmissor Lunar. Além disso, ele tem dois temas de batalha, cada um tocado durante uma etapa da batalha final contra ele. "Tempest" é uma variação de estilo rock de seu tema, tocada durante a primeira fase da batalha. "Rise of the Raven White" é o tema da segunda fase da batalha, tocado depois que ele perde sua sanidade e absorve o poder de Dalamud e torna-se Nael Deus Darnus. Ambos os temas reaparecem quando o jogador se envolve com Nael Deus Darnus nao Second Coil of Bahamut em A Realm Reborn. Outras aparições ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Triple Triad Nael aparece como cartas de Triple Triad na versão jogável via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. As cartas são baseadas em Final Fantasy XIV, mostrando sua aparência semelhante a um wyrm. Elas são obtidas de Y'shtola no mode difícil. 602a Nael van Darnus.png|Nael van Darnus. 602b Nael van Darnus.png|Nael van Darnus. 602c Nael van Darnus.png|Nael van Darnus. Galeria Nael and Bahamut.png|Arte de Nael com o Bahamut. Nael van Darnus FFXIV Art 2.jpg|Arte de Van Darnus. Nael van Darnus FFXIV Art 4.jpg|Arte. FFXIV Nael Deus Darnus.jpg|Nael deus Darnus no 1.0. Nael Van Darnus Profile.png|Perfil de Nael. Etimologia "Nael" é um nome de origem árabe que significa "Triunfo". "Van" é baseado na palavra alemã Von, que significa "de", mas também é usado para mostrar que alguém é um membro de uma família nobre. "Van" também é a palavra holandesa para "partir". Curiosidades * Armadura de Darnus se assemelha aquelas usados pelos Judges Archadianos de Final Fantasy XII, e em particular,a de Gabranth. * Em "United We Stand", após ferir o jogador, Nael Van Darnus se despede de forma semelhante à de Sephiroth na cena de Nibelheim queimando. * Antes do rosto de Nael ser revelado, a raça de Darnus nunca é declarada no jogo. No entanto, muitos jogadores acreditam que ele é um Elezen, devido a sua altura e maneiras. O gesto curvando-se, em particular, é muito semelhante ao emote curvar dos elezen. * Nael Deus Darnus ser capaz de usar o Megaflare é provavelmente uma alusão ao fato de que Dalamud aprisionava Bahamut. * Nael Van Darnus é o líder de facção da Legião VII e chefe do Projeto Meteor, como uma alusão ao enredo de Final Fantasy VII (Queda do Meteoro). en:Nael van Darnus fr:Nael van Darnus Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XIV Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Garlean Categoria:Dragoons Categoria:Cidadões de Garlemald